


Drunken confession

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, don’t read if you’re going to complain, horrible grammer, second hand embarrassment, slight angst, steves in love, the reader is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve gets drunk off Thor’s liquor and finally makes a move on his longtime friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many fics where the reader gets drunk and confesses her feelings for Steve so I thought I’d write one where Steve’s the one drunk.

Steve was in love. He was so in love but the only problem was that he was afraid to confess his feelings for you. You two have been friends since you were assigned to catch him up on what he missed since the 1940’s. It wasn’t until you helped him search for Bucky that he developed feelings for you. When sam caught on that steve had a crush on you he would tease him relentlessly and told him that he should ask you out. Steve always told him no because he didn’t want to ruin your friendship if you didn’t feel the same.

Three years later Steve’s feelings for you were stronger than ever. It killed him when you’d go on dates with people Natasha set you up with. Fortunately they wouldn’t go past the first date because you always found something wrong with them. You always vented to him about how horrible the date was and how you wished you could find someone like him to date. He would tell you that you’d find the guy but that you had to be patient but internally he would be screaming that he was in love with you.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until he heard you talking to Sharon on your way back from a mission that you were ready to get married that made him realize he had to confess his feelings for you before it was too late. You told her you wanted a strong and confident man who would be ok with her continuing to be apart of the avengers. Sharon offered to set you up with someone from Sam’s support groups. Since Sharon was dating sam she always tagged along and she knew there were a couple of guys she thought you would be interested in.

At Sharon’s words steve texted all the guys and he asked the guys on the team to meet him in his office. He told them about what you and Sharon were talking about and wanted advice on how to tell you he was in love with you before Sharon set you up with someone “I can throw a party with just the team if you want.” tony spoke up. Despite everything that happened between the two of them tony wanted nothing but the best for Steve and he was happy to help him finally get the girl of his dreams.

“Yes I’ll provide the mead. I know say you are unable to get drunk but asgardian mead is ten times stronger than your weak liquor” Thor added on. He saw how Steve would tense up whenever you were around and he thought asgardian liquor help loosen him up. They proceeded to plan the small party and the guys were giving steve tips on what he should say to you when he sees you at the party.

* * *

 

The night of the small party steve was a nervous wreck as he stood in the corner with Bucky and Thor as he watched you giggling with Sharon. “Thor we’re going to need the mead now. I can’t stand watching this punk being love struck anymore.” Bucky asked thor and Thor pulled out his flask.

“Only give him cap full. We do not want him drunk so early in the evening.” Thor warned but Bucky poured triple as much as Thor suggested into Steve’s cup and handed it back to him.

An hour later and a few drinks that he spiked with Thor’s mead Steve was drunk as a skunk. The only good thing to come out of steve being drunk was that he was way more confident and all he wanted to do was to confess his love to you. With his newfound confidence steve shouted “Y/n ! ! ! I NEED TO TALK TO YOUUUUU” and caught your attention.

You watched in horror as Steve stumbled his way over to you with a drink in his hand. “Let me know if you want me to intervene.” sharon gave you a concerned look before she walked up to her boyfriend and asked him what was wrong with steve.

The minute he was face to face with you he wrapped his arms around you and started swaying back and forth. “You look stunning tonight doll, I mean you always look stunning but you look extra stunning tonight.” steve leaned in and started sniffing your hair. “Your hair smells like strawberries” you let out a nervous laugh as you looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at you guy.

“Are you ok?” you asked while you rubbed his back. Instead of responding he decided to bury his face against your neck “wow what are you doing?” you pulled away and gave him a worried look “Let’s go up to your room so you can sleep this off”. You wrapped your arm around his waist and guided him to the elevator. Just before the elevator door closed you heard thor saying he shouldn’t have given Steve so much mead.

* * *

 

The entire ride up steve kept stroking your hair and told you that you looked pretty. You nervously laughed it off and helped him into his room. “I love you” Steve confessed as you helped him out of his clothes and tucked him into his bed. “Did you hear me Y/n? I said that I’m in love with you” steve repeated what he said when you went to his bathroom I get pain-killer pills for the hangover he was going to have and got a cup of water.

“No you’re not” you responded while you placed the cup of water and pain killers on his nightstand. You didn’t know if he was telling you the truth or if he was talking out of his ass so you brushed off his confession.

“I really am but I never said anything because I didn’t-Oh no” Steve sat up and threw up all over his blanket.

“Fuck my life” you whispered when you noticed he threw up all over your hand. “Don’t get up” you got up and went to his bathroom to wash off the puke.

Once you washed off the puke you went to his closet and got a clean blanket to replace the ruined one. “You’re too good to me” Steve smiled as you removed his dirty blanket and gave him the clean one. “I love you I love you I love you I love you-” Steve kept repeated until you placed your finger on his lips.

“You are going to have the worlds biggest hangover tomorrow.” You kissed his forehead before you got up and left his room. The minute you stepped inside the elevator you grabbed your phone and sent a text to Natasha, Wanda and Sharon to meet you in your room so you could tell them what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader confronts steve after he avoids her for three weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and sweet but if you guys want I can write a part three where I can include smut let me know

When the girls arrived to your room you were pacing back and forth. “Alright What was so important that you dragged me away from the party” Natasha asked while Sharon locked the door behind her.

“Steve told me he was in love with me” you blurted out expecting them to freak out but instead they had a tired looks on their faces “why aren’t you guys freaking out ! ! ! !”

Natasha stood up and placed her hands on your shoulder “Because we’ve all known for a while now. How did he tell you.”

You remained silent as you replayed the events that happened not too long ago “He kept repeating it when I was helping him get into his bed. I told him that he wasn’t because I thought that was the booze talking and then he threw up all over his blanket and my hand.”

All three of the women had a disgusted look on their face at the last part. “First is all that’s gross and second you should think over your feelings for Steve. We all think you guys would make a cute couple but we also don’t want to force you to go on a date with him if you don’t have feelings for him.” Sharon patted your hands while the other girls agreed with Sharon suggestion.

“Thanks guys, you can go back to the party if you want. I’m going to go to sleep” you hugged each girl before they left to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

 

The next day you wanted to face Steve about what happened but he was avoiding you at all costs. It really hurt your feelings that he was avoiding you but you took that as an opportunity to think over your feelings for him. After three weeks of successfully avoiding you Steve walked into the lounge and spotted you sitting in the couch “oh I’ll go”.

“Steve wait ! ! !” you ran over to him and grabbed his arm “why are you avoiding me?”

“Because I’m embarrassed about what happened between us in my room. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable I apparently can’t handle my asgardian liquor” steve laughed uncomfortably.

You bit back a smile when you noticed Steve was starting to blush “Why were you drinking asgardian liquor in the first place?” you asked while you guys walked over to the couch.

“I was trying to loosen up and tried to gain enough confidence so I could talk to you. I obviously went overboard with the Asgardian mead and I ended up admitting that I was in love with you before I threw up all over your hand.” Steve admitted while he looked down at his hands.

Not being able to handle Steve’s blushing state you leaned in and kissed him on the lips “You are something else Steve Rogers and just to let you know, I like you more than a friend as well.” You laughed against his lips “I mean I’ve only seen you as a friend for so long that when you confessed you were in love with me that night I spent the weeks you were avoiding me as time for me to reflect on if I could see you as more than and guess what? I can.”

A smile broke out on Steve’s face as he caressed your jaw “that makes me so happy, you make me so happy. Would it be ok if I take you out on a date?”

“Of course you can ! Just as long as you don’t throw up on my hand again.” you teased Steve before you leaned in and kissed him again.

Steve wanted to pull away and scold you on your joke but decided against it when he felt your tongue in his mouth. He was about to deepen the kiss tony barged into the room and started to fake cry “Awww the two innocent members of the team are kissing! ! ! Are you guys dating now?”

Steve pulled away and glared at tony “tony don’t start.” Steve got up and grabbed your hand “let’s go get some ice cream.”

Just as you just were about you exit the room “hey capsical try not to puke on her this time” that caused Steve to flip him off as he continued to walk away with you.


End file.
